


The sound of music

by Queen_Bee0529



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bee0529/pseuds/Queen_Bee0529
Summary: Keith gets a guitar from CoranMinor Klance.





	

Before I got accepted into the Garrison, I loved to play the guitar. My dad got me one for my 13 birthday. That all changed, though. At school, I was disciplined for my "Behavior issues". My Mom and Dad took away everything at one point, but I still loved music. The year I turned 14, my mom disappeared, and music helped me cope, and my dad sent me off to Galaxy Garrison. After I got kicked out of the garrison when I was 18, word spread fast. 'OMG Did you hear about Keith?' and ' Man I knew it would happen to Keith at some point.' Even after my dad passed on, I never lost connection to my guitar. All of that changed, though. It changed the day Shiro crashed that alien ship on earth. That was the day I would never get to play again. Or so I thought.

  
"Keith. Keith wake up!" Keith stirred. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Shiro. Keith groaned as he sat up in his bed. "What time is it?" He asked "late morning. Coran asked me to come get you for training. Oh, and by the way, you were talking in your sleep again." Shiro said. "What did I say exactly? I don't remember." Something about you and Lance in bed..." "WHOA WAIT WHAT FORGET THAT I ASKED" "Geez I'm joking. But seriously, we need to go." "OK, I'm coming." In just a few minutes, they were both in the training room with Lance, Katie, and Hunk. "What did you need again?" Lance asked Coran as Keith and Shiro walked in. "I was doing some research on your old planet, and I was able to get you some gifts!" "Is it food?" Hunk asked. "No hunk." "What is it then Lance asked impatiently." "Well come look!" Coran said as he leads them into a small room. There lay 5 gifts wrapped in corresponding colors to the paladin. They all eagerly ran towards the gifts, and unwrapped them, Inside of Katie's was an Apple iPhone and Mac. Shiro got eyeliner (LOL) and upgraded arm( It turns out that he couldn't wear it anyway). Lance got a picture of his family and a video game (One compatible with the castle's technology.) Hunk got Cooking stuff and an Altean recipe book. Keith, However, Got a Guitar decorated with flame designs and a strap. "Like he even knows how to play." Lance teased. But Keith was so shocked he ignored lances comment and just started to play. The notes aligned perfectly and made a melody so sweet it flowed like honey. All Keith could focus on was strumming the instrument he knew so well but missed so much. He just let the music flow in his head like a spell. That was his biggest secret and now everybody knew. "That was..." Keith opened his eyes to see everyone's jaws on the floor. "What?" He asked. "oh so that's what that was. I thought you could use it as like a bat or something but..." Coran said still in shock."OK, FIRST OF ALL, WHY DOES KEITH GET THE COOLEST THING OUT OF ALL OF US AND SECOND WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO PLAY LIKE THAT?!?!" Lance exclaimed. "I Technically learned when I was 8 but I didn't own my own until I was 13," Keith explained. "That sounded familiar." Pidge said, "I just can't put my finger on it." By then it was late and everyone went to bed. That night Katie dreamed about her life back on earth. She was in her room upstairs and to the left. Matt's was to the right. There she could hear his music while he was doing homework. It sounded the same as what Keith had played. But the next song was sad. She was suddenly alone in a dark space, the only light coming in from a tiny 2x6 window. She heard a soft voice say 'There is no hope anymore, what good is it to live?' The music stopped and she sat upright in bed. Another song started to play. This time it was one she knew by heart because it was her brother's favorite. She followed the sounds to Keith's room. He was sitting on the bed, Guitar in hand. She began to hum along. Keith didn't bat an eye. Pidge was about to leave when she heard him singing. His voice was smooth and peaceful. it was quiet in the castle, but if you listened carefully then you could hear the faint sound of a guitar. When the song was over, He took a deep breath and put the guitar down. That's when he noticed Katie. He fell off the bed while saying "What are you doing here, Katie?" "Sorry I didn't mean to Its just that ..." "Yeah?" "That was my brother's favorite song back on earth so when I heard you playing I just had to know if it was just a dream." But it wasn't. It was just the sound of music. 


End file.
